As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems utilize a clickpad, which combines the functionality of a pointing device (e.g., a touchpad or trackpad) with the functionality of a push button. The pointing device may include a tactile sensor that may translate motion and position of a user's fingers (or other pointing device, such as a stylus) to a relative position on a display device of an information handling system. A clickpad may also associate the movement of pushing downward on the surface of the clickpad as the same as a push of a button (e.g., the input operation of a click of a mouse button).
Many existing clickpad implementations may suffer from disadvantages and problems. For example, existing approaches do not provide a desirable tactile feeling to users when users attempt to perform a button click by pushing downward on the surface of the clickpad. This tactile feeling is also negatively affected in existing approaches when a user handles notebook information handling systems from one side, due to mechanical stresses placed on the clickpad when a notebook information handling system is so held.